Voldemort's Diary
by Lailglow
Summary: in the nonexistent universe of Voldemort having a diary, this story was written
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own harry potter. Very depressed about that, but if I did everyone'd probably run screaming. PLEASE leave reviews, I have high hopes for this one and I would like to keep it going for a while. I plan to update once a week, and maybe twice a week if people actually like this fanfic. It all depends on you guys, and on the plot bunnies, who I hope I can keep from throwing out a window from annoyance before I finish.**

 **-Lailglow**

 **Oh and try not to kill me. I just felt like making Voldemort less scary and more like a teenager…I've been on tumblr for WWAAYY too long. IN fact that's where I got this prompt from so…blame tumblr**

Random Date

I have no nose

I was contemplating how best to regain strength so I could finally kill the remaining member of the potter family when I looked into the mirror and realized two things:

I look like an egg and

I have no nose

I'm not sure why I'm bald and nose-less, as well as more like a shadow than a person. Totally useless.

Plus I have to drink unicorn blood. I mean, come on. Could the universe not think of something better? I mean, sure it helps you regain strength but I have to kill UNICORNS. Plus it makes me live more of a half life so I really don't see the benefits.

I have not decided who I am going to possess to kill Harry. All I know is that 1) I have to possess someone and 2) I have to not get caught. It'd probably give me away if someone saw my face on the back of someone's head, and I don't think it could pass off at face-paint.

Maybe that new teacher, Quirrel. He wears a turban. It'd hide my face perfectly.

Yep, that's what I will do.

-LATER-

And once again I have become a shadow. I go to kill Harry, steal the sorcerer's stone and regain my form and what does he do? Goes and kills _me._ Again.

I need to think things through better.

I would attack during school hours, but it would interrupt learning time, and that's far more important. I'll just wait until schools over to plan when I next can get him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review from JJ Inugami! That was more reviews than I expected to get, considering my stories histories. Also, thank you for the follow and favorite from meeseproductions.**

 **I still need reviews to get this story up and running, honestly I have NO idea how to continue this story.**

 **Sorry for any of you who like Lockhart. I personally don't, but if you do I apologize for all the teasing I did of him in this chapter. He really annoys me.**

 **-Lailglow**

I am alone.

My death eaters have abandoned me, my loyal servants have forgotten me, and I am but a shadow.

I am so…alone.

But hey, at least I got my snake!

Harry's life is really very depressing. I mean really. What more does he need? I almost, ALMOST regret trying to kill him. Not really though.

But honestly. He is in Dumbledore's office, alone, and the phoenix bursts into flames as he's standing by it.

All is going to plan however. Ginny is writing in my old diary, at long last I am able to continue to carry out my commands. Not while class is in session, of course.

Gilderoy Lockhart is quite the horrible defense against the dark arts teacher. I don't even know if he will last the whole year. But stealing people's memories after getting their stories and claiming them as his…I have to admit I'm a bit impressed. I'd try and recruit him for my army, if they ever come back to me, but I think I'd have to kill him. He's really very annoying.

*LATER*

I swear, I can never kill that boy! I was THISCLOSE and then that infernal phoenix comes along and gives him the Sword of Gryffindor! Can I ever win?!

I don't even know why I bother at this point. I have one more idea up my sleeve—until I come up with more that is. But for now, I must wait.

Man, this is boring


	3. Chapter 3

**Ack! So sorry I missed a week in updating…though im pretty sure anyone who reads my stories is used to it by now because I never update on time. Sorry!**

 **I don't own harry potter, and if I did everyone would either simultaneously pelt me with plot bunnies or run screaming. Maybe both.**

 **I promise I will try to update better, but for now I have a quick announcement and a request. 1) PLEASE leave reviews. I need them to write because I have no bloody idea what in the name of sanity I am doing**

 **2) I am currently working on a new story. Its in a fandom I don't think anyone knows about but oh well. The first chapter should be up sometime in the next few days. Give it a read, or just send me plot bunnies so I can actually update on time.**

 **Chapter 3**

Oh those foolish wizards. They all think Sirius Black killed those twelve people, and that he was in my inner circle of followers.

PUH-lease. Like I would trust someone who was best friends with Harry Potter's father

….oh

...um

…I should really have thought how to say that better considering….

…I have no idea how I passed any of my classes at Hogwarts at this point. Some of the things I say…

ANYWAY

Haha! Bellatrix is finally out of Azkaban, and hopefully will return to me soon. I need as many followers as I can, because killing Harry is turning out harder than I thought

He's not even a teenager! How is HE beating ME?

It might have something to do with the fact 'alive' isnt a term that can really describe me right now. I should really work on that…

*LATER*

That boy just cannot lose! Not only did he save Sirius Black from certain death, he rescued the Hippogriff as well!

For my plan to work, im going to need to take him by surprise, and make sure there is no way he can get out.

Now how I am going to do that, I have no idea.


End file.
